American Front
by Z98
Summary: The United States has gotten dragged into the war with the GLA. Now, a man that most consider a war criminal must lead the US to victory. But what else is he up to?


I've been neglecting my other fics in C&C, but I've been busy and I haven't got that many reviews anyways. Ah well, might as well post this up.  
  
C&C Generals-American Front  
  
Chapter 1: Siege of Baghdad  
  
Day 1  
  
General Markus Steele had been sitting at his desk when the news came. The Global Liberation Army had seized control of Baghdad with a very large force. A US armored and mechanized division was based a few miles outside of the city and had been activated. Currently several Comanche copters were circling over Baghdad, waiting for orders. Two more armored brigades were being transferred to his command. Hopefully they would get here in time and be of some use. The Ranger squadrons were standing by and ready to act.  
  
Markus left his office and quickly walked into the conference room. Inside his entire staff was waiting. Some looked like they had just gotten up, but considering it was five in the morning he couldn't blame them. They started to stand but Markus waved for them to remain sitting.  
  
"What's the situation?" he asked.  
  
"Two battalions worth of GLA troops have seized Baghdad," said Colonel Christopher Jordons, "They have support from technicals, some light tanks which we believe are called Scorpions, basic infantry, and some workers. Sat-recon has shown that they have begun construction of a base right outside of the city."  
  
Jordons was the intelligence head and a good one at that.  
  
"What do we have in the area?" Markus asked.  
  
"An armored battalion with support from some mechanized troops, and some Ranger Special Forces."  
  
That answer came from Amanda Carters, his tactical officer.  
  
"I seriously doubt that will be enough to take back the city," said Markus, "All right. How long will it take heavy reinforcements to reach here?"  
  
"Two days," Carters answered.  
  
"All right. So that means we have to keep them in the city until then. Do we have any sort of air support?"  
  
"A few Comanches and some Chinooks originally stationed here for zip lining and supply transport," Jason Walters replied, "We can call in air strikes from one of the other bases, but besides that we have nothing else."  
  
Walters was the logistical head of the staff and very efficient.  
  
"So we have to keep them in the city for two days," said Markus, "How hard can that be? Apparently they don't seem to want to leave the city."  
  
"That's all fine and dandy, but what exactly are they here for?" Jordons pointed out. It was very like him to get the staff to see other aspects of an operation or mission.  
  
"Eva, what do you think?"  
  
Markus' personal assistant was a calm and collected woman. Most of the time she offered tactical data during a conflict, but she was also very good at organizing data.  
  
"Currently the GLA have not moved towards our position and most of their forces seem to have settled down into a defensive posture. They've set up stinger missile sites around the city to keep out our troops, but otherwise they haven't done anything else."  
  
"That's good. So we wait. Unfortunately, I'm still a brigadier general and General Franks is above me, so I'll have to get orders from him. The primary problem is that the GLA is a terrorist organization, not a true country. That's going to cause diplomatic problems."  
  
"General, urgent from Washington."  
  
Markus took the papers from the lieutenant that walked in and dismissed him. The others waited patiently for him to say something. He read through the two pages and suddenly slammed it down onto the desk.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now officially at war with the Global Liberation Army," he informed them, "The Senate just approved a declaration of war against them."  
  
"Declaration of war against a terrorist organization?" said Eva, "That's going to be kind of hard to fight with a proper campaign."  
  
Markus slid the two sheets down the table.  
  
"According to this communiqué, the GLA launched a missile that struck in the heart of the United States. It was loaded with toxins and anthrax."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Fuck."  
  
"Holy shit."  
  
These were the reactions of everyone in the room. The last time anything even remotely close to this incident was September 11, 2001, when Muslim extremists had destroyed the Twin Towers and much of the World Trade Center with two airplanes, and seriously damaged the Pentagon with another.  
  
"Where did the missile land?" Carters asked.  
  
"San Francisco," Markus answered, "There is extremely heavy casualties and the death toll is still climbing. We are to take out the GLA forces with extreme prejudice."  
  
"What exactly does that mean?" asked Walters.  
  
"That means we take no prisoners. Scorched earth."  
  
A silence fell in the conference room. The last time the Pentagon had ordered something like this was during the Second Gulf War. The general in charge had annihilated two entire Iraqi divisions and when officers arrived to inspect the results of the battlefield, they had found that the sand itself had been burnt and most of the armor was smoldering wrecks. Ash from corpses also were present, but that was about it. That particular general had utilized a new kind of fuel-bomb and had used it to great effect. He had saturated the entire area with the fuel-bombs and that was the result. The Pentagon never ordered another such scorched earth approach again. That particular general had been lucky to have been allowed to retire honorably. Markus knew the man well, and he would be the one that the United States would need to carry out this scorched earth campaign. Markus had personally served with that general, and learned most of his commanding skills from that man. Even though the standard soldier admired and respected the former general, the Pentagon was forced to let him go for political reasons. Politics had ruined more than one officer's career.  
  
"Sir, we don't have the authority to use the scorched earth strategy," Eva reminded Markus.  
  
That was very true. Only a general of the army was authorized to call in such an attack, and that was a five-star general.  
  
"Let's hope we don't have to utilize it," said Markus, "Perhaps they'll bring in the old warhorse."  
  
The staff realized who Markus was referring to. In reality, the former general was only forty-eight years old. Eva quickly brought up the profile.  
  
Willis Kristoph  
  
Retired lieutenant general of the United States Army. Led southern invasion of Iraq in year 2003. Utilized fuel-bombs and destroyed Iraqi forces with disregard for human suffering. Used cruel and unusual methods of warfare. Forced into retirement by Pentagon to avoid political problems.  
  
"You really think the Pentagon will let him come back?" Jordons said.  
  
"He is the only one that would take such an assignment," said Markus, "The Pentagon has ordered scorched earth. I will not utilize that kind of tactic. Never."  
  
"General Kristoph is not the only general to utilize this tactic," said Carters, "A Chinese general by the name of Zhang Guo used that same tactic when he retook Balykchy from the GLA in their campaign."  
  
"Let me rephrase that," said Markus, "He's the only American general that would ever utilize that tactic."  
  
"There would be too much political repercussion for the Pentagon to rehire General Kristoph," said Walters, "Besides, he might not want to use that strategy again either."  
  
"All I can do now is destroy the GLA forces in and around Baghdad," said Markus, "After that, I'll have to hand the campaign to whoever the Pentagon finds."  
  
"What if the Pentagon gives you the order to carry it out?" Eva asked.  
  
"I do have the right to decline the request if I believe it is morally wrong and breaks any international laws."  
  
"That Chinese general definitely didn't care," said Jordons, "He utilized tactical nukes in his fight against the GLA in Tajikistan and the earth is literally scorched there."  
  
"I read the report," said Markus, "He even used captured Scud Storms to attack the GLA with, and large bombardments of artillery. Overall, he did a good job, though using so many nukes did seem excessive."  
  
"So what are we to do?" asked Eva.  
  
"Sit tight, launch reconnaissance missions, and wait for reinforcements. We can't do much with the forces we have now."  
  
"True," said Jordons, "Primary objective right now?"  
  
"Keep them from getting out of the city. If they try, use the Comanches and plaster them," Markus ordered.  
  
That final order ended the conference and Markus left with Eva. As they walked down the hallway, Eva raised another question.  
  
"You know, Washington might not take it too kindly if you reject the mission," she said.  
  
"Eva, let me tell you something. I respected General Kristoph when I first met him. He was an extremely gifted strategist, and won most of his battles with minimal losses because of how he used air support, ambushes, and mines. However, at the first opportunity he got, he killed every Iraqi soldier that we came up against. Do you know what the Iraqis call him now, even the Iraqi government? The Butcher. That's how bad his reputation has become."  
  
"Hmm. Then why are you so sure the Pentagon will ask for him back?"  
  
"Because as part of their backup strategy they planned on calling him back up and having him destroy whoever tried to challenge the United States. Seriously, Eva. Even the United Nations is afraid of the guy."  
  
"General, the UN aren't the only ones afraid of him. Even I am," said Eva, "At West Point we were forced to study his strategies, though a few were condoned for being too inhuman and cruel."  
  
"True. However, that's not even a tenth of it. Lieutenant, you're aware that Baghdad was the last city to fall in the war, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"General Kristoph's orders were to fight the Republican Guard and try to leave at least some of the infrastructure intact. In the end, Baghdad had been so carpet-bombed, blasted, and blown up that half the city was in ruins and the other half was barely standing."  
  
"Did he have a choice in the matter?" asked Eva.  
  
"It was either devastate the city or get a few hundred American soldiers killed in serious urban fighting," Markus answered, "In my opinion, he did the better of two evils. However, Washington didn't see it that way. That was actually the last straw and he was forced into retirement."  
  
Markus entered his office again. That damn pile of paperwork was still there. He'd probably just have to throw it away because of this new situation.  
  
"Let's get to work," he said, "This siege won't be fun."  
  
============================================================================  
  
Day 2  
  
"General, reconnaissance shows several GLA convoys approaching Baghdad."  
  
"That's our cue. Armored battalion, move in and intercept. We can't allow the GLA to get supplied with weapons and equipment."  
  
"What about food?" Carters asked.  
  
"There's plenty in the city," Jordons answered, "If they were smart, they wouldn't waste time bringing in food."  
  
"Comanches will intercept and disable escorts. Then our humvees will move in and confiscate their equipment."  
  
"Sir, there are two other convoys approaching the city as well. Sat-recon shows that all three of the convoys have truck tankers with them."  
  
"What? Magnify."  
  
The image zoomed in and showed several tankers in the convoys.  
  
"What the hell are they transporting?" Eva wondered.  
  
"Might be bio-toxins," said Markus, "They managed to gain access to a very large amount of bio-toxins in Kazakhstan. Our forces were unable to prevent the GLA from overrunning them and taking them."  
  
"Any particular reason we weren't at war with them before?" asked Walters.  
  
"It's mainly because Washington couldn't find a proper place to launch an offensive campaign," Eva replied, "What should we do about those tankers?"  
  
"We can't let them be destroyed or else whatever's inside might escape. Recall the Comanches and send in some snipers. Take out the drivers and gunners on the technicals and then move in with the humvees."  
  
"Yes general."  
  
"And get some Rangers out there for support."  
  
A dozen snipers were dropped off by the Chinooks, as were several humvees and several squads of Rangers. The snipers easily picked off the GLA troops and the humvees roared in and killed the others. Rangers quickly shoved the drivers out of the tankers and seized control of them.  
  
"Convoy 1 is secured," the sergeant in charge called in.  
  
"What about Convoy 2?" Markus asked.  
  
"We need backup! Convoy 2 is equipped with tanks. We need reinforcements now!"  
  
"Get the Comanches there now," Markus ordered, "Tell them to lay down suppressing fire. Squad 2, what is your status?"  
  
"Falling back sir. I don't think we can take the convoy intact."  
  
"I understand. Comanches, you have my full authority to destroy the tankers."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The squad of Comanches flew in and unleashed a barrage of missiles upon the tankers. Within seconds, they exploded, taking out several of the surrounding enemy units as well.  
  
"What was that?" Jordons asked one of the officers.  
  
"Looks like some sort of fuel was inside those tankers," the officer answered, "but we don't know if that's true for all of them."  
  
"Let's hope that's all that was inside those tankers," said Jordons, "What about Convoy 3?"  
  
"Squad 3, report," Eva ordered.  
  
"Encountered heavy resistance. We've managed to take out the enemy escorts and the tankers are secured, but we'll need escorts if we want to get back to base."  
  
"Acknowledged. Comanches, move in and escort Squad 3 back to base."  
  
"Anything for you honey," one of the pilots answered.  
  
That caused all of the command staff to look over at Eva. A bright blush was appearing on her face as she tried to maintain her cool composure.  
  
"Lieutenant, is there something you haven't told me?" Markus asked.  
  
"No sir," Eva replied.  
  
Markus shook his head. His subordinates' personal life is nothing he needs to worry about.  
  
"Sergeant, make sure at least one of those tankers reaches home base. We need to know if they're just fuel or if those are actually bio-toxins."  
  
"Understood general."  
  
"Why the hell would they transport bio-toxins into Baghdad?" Jordons wondered.  
  
"General, Convoy 1 is approaching the base," said Carters.  
  
"Get the bio-toxin specialists out. I want them to check those tankers and see what exactly is in them."  
  
"Yes general."  
  
============================================================================  
  
The squadron of Comanches flew in and opened fire on several GLA technicals approaching the area. Unfortunately for the technicals, the missiles were extremely accurate and fast. They blew up the first two while three others crashed into the debris. The remaining four were shot up by the machinegun on the Comanches. Several Humvees were also approaching the convoy to offer additional support. The armored battalion would escort them once they were away from the city, but otherwise couldn't do anything at the moment.  
  
The Rangers quickly piled into the Humvees and soon weapons were peering out of the windows. They finally got away from the city and American Crusaders moved into escort formation. The GLA didn't try to retake the convoy again once the tanks were there.  
  
The Comanches were flying over the city again, looking down and seeing if there were any targets to harass. Suddenly several missiles streaked past them.  
  
"Get out of the way!" the lead pilot shouted.  
  
Several of the Comanches banked away and tried to escape, but more incoming missiles found their mark and brought three down. The other Comanches opened fire on the enemy troops, but after another Comanche was brought down, they retired. There was nothing the could do in the air.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Day 3  
  
"Sir, the analysis is complete."  
  
"Thank you lieutenant."  
  
Markus took the papers and read over them. Convoy 1 was indeed transporting bio-toxins. It was rather surprising that it was the one with the lightest protection. Convoy 3 was transporting rocket fuel. Markus guessed that they were most likely for Scuds or something of that kind. Yesterday five more convoys had arrived and had managed to sneak past. The GLA was up to something in the mountains. He would have to root them out soon. In a few minutes, US fighters would be arriving to provide air support for the armored forces gathering outside of Baghdad. He entered the command center and looked down at the satellite feed.  
  
"Status?" Markus asked.  
  
"Raptors are coming in," Eva reported, "Armored battalion is awaiting your orders."  
  
"Tell them to stand by," Markus ordered, "Raptors, take out the enemy tanks. Crusaders, prepare to mop up."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The Raptors flew in and fired off their missiles. They struck the first wave of Scorpions and then retreated.  
  
"Good work," said Markus, "Return to base and rearm. Crusaders, take position."  
  
The tanks moved in and waited for his order.  
  
"Engage, engage!"  
  
The Crusaders opened fire, taking out several enemy tanks in one shot. The Scorpions retaliated, but the armor on the Crusaders was too strong. Their shots bounced off and the Crusaders merely turned their turrets and fired again. A few seconds later, the enemy tank force had been wiped out. The Crusaders stopped then stopped to rest.  
  
"Humvees, move out and join them," Markus ordered.  
  
The four Humvees stationed at the base loaded up with some Rangers and took off. They rendezvoused with the Crusaders and headed into the city. Suddenly, an alarm started blaring.  
  
"General! Enemy forces are launching Scuds!"  
  
"What? All units, pull back!"  
  
The vehicles all screeched to a halt and went into full reverse. They barely got away from the square in time. Scuds started raining down on the square, killing everyone inside and demolishing most of the buildings in and around it.  
  
"Report!" Markus screamed.  
  
"We're all right," said the battalion leader, "We got away in time. Orders?"  
  
"Wait for the stuff to dissipate," Markus ordered, "Then proceed into the city. Humvees, we have some downed pilots guarded by some rebels. Rescue them and escort them back to our tanks."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The four Humvees pulled away and drove north. They ran into the GLA troops and opened fire, their machineguns cutting them down before they had time to react. The pilots immediately ran out of the prison camp.  
  
"Took you long enough to get us out," one of the pilots said.  
  
They hoped into the Humvees and were driven to the tanks.  
  
"Pilots, take control of the Crusaders," Markus ordered.  
  
The pilots did so and the convoy headed north.  
  
"Enemy troops have garrisoned inside the buildings," said the lead unit, "What do we do?"  
  
"Wait," Markus replied, "Reinforcements are on their way."  
  
Two Chinooks appeared and each took position above one of the garrisoned buildings. Lines were dropped and Rangers zipped down and seized control of the buildings.  
  
"Buildings secured," a Ranger radioed in.  
  
"Maintain position," Markus said to the Rangers, "Armored units, advance. Humvees, stay back."  
  
The Crusaders crossed the bridge and killed the enemy troops and tank on the other side. They opened fire again and destroyed the Radar Van.  
  
"Commander, the palace is ours."  
  
"Acknowledged," said Markus, "Advance and prepare to take out remaining GLA forces in the city."  
  
"Sir, more troops garrisoned."  
  
Markus nodded. "Get two more Chinooks up and get our boys in the air."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The Chinooks arrived minutes later and the Rangers repeated the same trick. The Crusaders then took off and approached the enemy base.  
  
"Enemy units, incoming," the lead tank reported.  
  
They were technicals and were easily dispatched. The tanks advanced further until they nearly ran into an enemy armored force.  
  
"Enemy units have the high ground. Request air support."  
  
"Acknowledged. Air support inbound."  
  
A squadron of Raptors flew in and opened fire on the Scorpion tanks. They were quickly destroyed and the US forces advanced. They destroyed two more teams of technicals when they came upon enemy defenses.  
  
"They're pretty well entrenched," one of the soldiers reported.  
  
"Crusaders, stay back," Markus ordered, "We're sending in a fuel bomb."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Fuel bombs had become well known after the scorched earth tactic became public knowledge. These days, they were used individually, not in large groups because of the damage they caused to the area around it. A B-52 bomber flew in and dropped the fuel bomb and quickly peeled away. The bomb detonated and destroyed the Scorpions and damaged the trenches. The Crusaders moved in and opened fire, destroying the holes and advanced into the base. GLA troops tried to fight back but the Crusaders wiped them out quickly. Moments later, they targeted the Scud Storm and blew it to bits.  
  
"Mission accomplished," said Eva, "You are victorious."  
  
Markus let out a sign of relief.  
  
"Eva, prepare a briefing for all this later, okay?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Markus looked over at one of the comm. officers. He was waving a message. Markus walked over and read it.  
  
"Well I'll be damned," he said.  
  
"What is it?" Eva asked.  
  
"General Kristoph has been reinstated and he is coming here to act as an advisor."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Z98 


End file.
